Paint Me Red
by EvieWhite
Summary: Agent Peggy Carter, master of espionage and butt kicking, is not so good at emotions. So when she finds herself dancing with the one woman her heart races for will she let Angela Martinelli in?
1. Chapter 1

Peggy sits on one of the many plush couches in the foyer of Howard Stark's house by the shore reading one of her favorite books and drinking her favorite brand of tea. It's her ideal evening off; no distractions, no commotion, no war, just her and some peace and quiet. The only thing that could improve the night would be if Angie was home with her.

The agent glances up at the large, decorative grandfather clock and frowns. It's nearly 9, Angie should have been back an hour ago. She didn't specify where she was going, only that telling would jinx it and she had a good feeling about today, which means that she went to an audition. Peggy can't help but grin at the memory, at the hopeful smile that graced the aspiring actresses face and the 'good luck hug' she had wrapped Peggy in.

Attempting to return to her novel proves difficult as Peggy's mind is now fully focused on the girl that seems to be in her thoughts far too often lately. She's never been one for communal living, to many secrets to keep and all doesn't exactly make for the best roommate material, but so far everything has been delightful. Angie more than delightful. She doesn't push too much for details, even now that she knows Peggy's true occupation. Angie is simply happy that the agent lets her see in bit more, lets her peak behind those walls Peggy so expertly built.

Sighing heavily, Peggy rises from her favorite spot to light the fireplace and try not to worry. It casts a beautiful glow and Peggy stares at it contently with her arms wrapped tightly around her small frame. It's not long before the doorbell rings, interrupting Peggy's thoughts which had once again wandered to Angie. Her eyes narrow at the sound; who could it be at this time of night?

The knock is urgent and Peggy grabs a baseball bat as she approaches, her cautious nature and training kicking in. "Come on Pegs! It's freezing out here and I forgot my keys!"

Peggy can't help but roll her eyes, a smile breaking out across her cheeks. "Just a second!" She hides the bat behind the grandfather clock and rushes to the door. As soon as the lock clicks open Angie bursts inside and wraps her arms around Peggy to the point where the woman can barely breathe.

"You'll never believe it English you just won't! Guess what happened today?" Angie bites her lip expectantly with her hands now gripping Peggy's shoulders.

"You got the part?"

"I got the part! You're looking at the next lead in South Pacific! It's brand new but it's sure to be a hit."

"You're joking?!"

"Nope, honest to god! I can't believe it. I mean the director is a total pig but everyone else seemed nice and it's the gig of a life time."

"I'm so happy for you darling; I'm sure you'll be brilliant!"

"Damn right I will English." She nudges Peggy's hip with her own and links their arms together. "Come on, get on your dancing shoes Pegs cause tonight we're painting the town."

Peggy bites her lip nervously. "I don't know Angie…I have work tomorrow."

The actress crosses her arms and pouts. How could anyone say no to that face? "Please? You just saved the world for Christ's sake. Even superheroes need a couple days off."

"I'm not sure." Peggy frowns slightly at being compared to a superhero; that was Steve. "Where do you want to go?"

"Dancing! Or even just drinks. Please Peggy?"

Despite her reservations Peggy can't deny the girl, she wants, no she needs, to see Angie smiling for as long as possible because chances are that in the end Peggy will be the cause for her smile to fade. At least that's what Peggy thinks.

The aspiring actress jumps up and down grinning from ear to ear. "You're the best Pegs! Don't worry, it'll be fun." Angie kisses Peggy's cheek before darting up the stairs to change.

Slowly, once Angie is out of sight, Peggy raises her fingers to touch the burning flesh where Angie kissed her. Peggy's cheeks flush red despite her best efforts to hide her mix of surprise, embarrassment, and joy. How did she let it get like this? Peggy wonders that often. How on earth did she end up falling for the sweetest, most innocent and beautiful girl in all of New York? Her best friend at that!

Peggy contemplates this the whole time as they drive to O'Rielly's, the local hotspot for drinking, dancing, and enjoying a night that you'll probably regret in the morning, while Angie babbles on and on about the play. Peggy tries to listen, she really does, but her mind keeps going back to how much she wishes her roommate had kissed her just an inch to the left.

AN: Part 2 coming soon. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Angie Martinelli fidgets from the passenger seat of Howard Stark's yellow v6 ford. She knows her companion isn't focusing on what she's saying but Angie can't help but babble away anyway. It helps calm her nerves.

She's thrilled that Peggy agreed to come out with her tonight but terribly nervous too. Angie isn't typically one to get anxious about things, there's just something about Peggy Carter that makes her heart race and her insides melt. Thinking about dancing with the English woman, being wrapped in her arms, makes Angie's heart skip a beat.

She's always been different, 'odd' as her school mates called it. Angie never put much weight into what others said, except now every time she's alone with Peggy Angie can feel that word burning across her chest like a brand. She is odd isn't she, for craving the touch of her best friend, even if it is just the briefest of hugs or accidental brush of their fingers? Peggy is a secret agent for Christ's sake, a spy who's been trained to expertly hide her true emotions. Would Peggy think her odd if she were to discover Angie's private thoughts? Would she feel the same way?

"Angie? Angie darling we're here." Peggy squeezes the young actress' hand and gives her a soft smile. "Where did your mind just travel to?"

"Nowhere Pegs." Angie returns a genuinely happy smile. "Always here with you… now let's go!"

The agent chuckles as Angie pulls her quickly from the car and into the pub with surprising strength. Smoke hangs over most of the room and dim lighting gives it a mysterious glow. It's not packed but there's a decent crowd for a Thursday night, and even with all the people Angie only looks at Peggy.

The band is in full swing, making it difficult to hear when Angie says "Come on English, drinks first."

Peggy finds herself being taken to the bar where they find two seats and order peach schnapps, Angie's favorite, and a whiskey sour for Peggy.

For a moment though they're both silent, sipping their drinks and making awkward eye contact. Angie feels the need to talk but mostly she just wants the agent to relax. "Ya know Pegs, I'll get you front row seats for opening night. You'll be there right?"

"Of course darling, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Angie grins and downs the rest of her drink. "And you could bring anyone you want, maybe Mr. Fancy or some fella you have going on or some lady friend who's not just a friend. Who knows, I don't judge."

Peggy quite literally chokes on her drink. When she finally regains her composure and Angie has stopped laughing she says "Pray tell, why on earth do you think I have someone in my life romantically, regardless of gender?"

Angie just shrugs, feeling her cheeks go red from really thinking about Peggy, her Peggy, in a relationship with someone else. "I dunno. You come home all hours of the night, most of the time having already eaten. I your job with the 'telephone company' keeps you real busy but it just seems…excessive."

"My job is and of itself unfortunately excessive. But Angie, after a long day of work all I want to do is come and be with you. I only want to be with you."

The mortified expression that takes over Peggy's face when she realizes exactly what she's said is priceless. On the other hand Angie is beaming so brightly that she seems to light up from the inside out. All her well timed questions paid off; she finally got the truth out of Peggy and thankfully she got the answer she wanted.

The normally well composed agent begins to stutter, her face cherry red and her chocolate brown eyes wide. "I… I need to ahhh use the restroom." Peggy gets up quickly, so flustered that she nearly knocks her chair over.

Before Angie can say anything Peggy runs off, but the actress isn't far behind. "Peggy wait! English!" Angie doesn't catch up until they're both in the privacy of an empty restroom.

The agent is leaning over the sink, her eyes red. She splashes water on her face making the edges of her hair stick up in a way that makes Angie's heart flutter with how adorable the other woman is.

Peggy's hands are balled into fists when she begins. "Angie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean.." her breath catches and her voice is not cool and confident like usual, instead it sounds broken. So much so that it makes Angie's heart break too. "Actually I did. I completely understand if you think me odd, if you don't want to be around me anymore. I never meant to feel this way. Honestly I tried but, here we are."

Peggy chuckles darkly and runs her fingers through her hair. "I guess I'm just the least tactful spy in all of New York huh? You're my best friend Angie and more than anything I don't want to lose you. So can we forget I said anything and go drink until one of us is sick?"

"If you're odd than I'm crazy so shutup English." Angie speaks softly but sternly. She walks closer until Peggy can't back away any further. The agent has her back to the wall and her lip between her teeth. "You talk too much."

There is suddenly no space between the two women, no walls or boundaries, no air. Angie's hands are in Peggy's hair and Peggy grips Angie's hips firmly holding them together. Their lips meet passionately, shyness and fear long forgotten. They throw themselves into the kiss, not caring that Peggy's lipstick has painted them both red.


End file.
